


Walking In A Paradox

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone knew that Changbin's pain tolerance was unusually low, a sore point that Hyunjin made sure to poke fun at as often as he could. "Jealous that I can actually handle myself in bed? For someone so openly gay, I'm surprised you actually get any. Your pain tolerance is so shit that you probably can't even handle a dick. Always being a top must get hella boring, not that it's any of my business.""Being a 'fairy' isn't so bad when the sex is good," Felix chimes in with a smirk. "Come back with us and we'll show you a thing or two...if you're lucky." Felix wasn't interested in men at all, but the look on Changbin's face was so priceless that he almost wished he were serious. "Nobody has to know; it could stay our little secret,Binnie."Changbin doesn't hesitate to grab Felix by his shirt collar, bringing him in until their faces are just inches apart. "Say that shit to me again and I'll hit you so hard, you'll be shitting teeth for a week."(Or, the one where Changbin, the overly masculine toxic gay, refuses to admit that he's fallen for Hyunjin, the flashiest gay on campus.)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 14





	Walking In A Paradox

* * *

Being androgynous was something Hyunjin had always enjoyed. He liked when people had to double take while looking at him, taking a moment or two to try and let his gender sink in. His features were very sharp, and while he wouldn't consider himself to be "feminine looking", it was no surprise that people all over campus thought he was pretty. He took excellent care of his skin and hair, which he purposely kept just below shoulder length. A lot of people - mainly straight men - had taken to calling him a "trap", but it never bothered Hyunjin. It's not like he was going out of his way to trick people, and it's not his fault their masculinity was so fragile and easily broken. You can find somebody of the opposite gender attractive without taking it any further than that. Surface attraction isn't the same thing as sexual attraction, as foreign of a concept as it seems. Hyunjin just liked to express himself, and freeing himself of the typical "gender norms" was the best decision he had ever made. If he wanted to wear makeup with a sundress and heels, why should something as insignificant as gender stop h--

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Felix nudges Hyunjin with his elbow, eyes crinkled with dismay at the realization that, no, Hyunjin was not listening. "Earth to Hyunjin. I was asking if you wanted to get lunch after this."

"Oh," Hyunjin replies. He shrugs his shoulders with a smile as he links his arm with Felix's, resting his cheek on his best friend's head as they walk. He was only about three inches taller than Felix and never missed an opportunity to tease him about it. "Yeah, I could eat. Sorry, I bought these cute red converse yesterday and I was trying to outfit plan in my head. What do you think? Cuffed jeans with my silky pirate-type blouse or that white summer dress with the apples?"

"I _hate_ that blouse. It makes you look like Captain Hook." Felix reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his black cigarette lighter, and clicks three times until a flame finally appears. "One of these days it's going to 'mysteriously' go missing, never to be seen - _or worn_ \- again."

"You wouldn't _dare_." Hyunjin grabs the lighter from Felix's hand and stuffs it into his hand bag with a sigh. "Where do you keep getting these from? I've tossed at least a dozen of them and yet here you are, pulling lighters from your pocket like a damn genie with a magic hat."

"Magician," Felix laughs. He doesn't bother trying to get his lighter back because he knows Hyunjin is stronger than him, even if he doesn't look it. "Like a magician with a magic hat. Genies have bottles or magic lamps."

"Whatever," Hyunjin says with exasperation. He drapes an arm over Felix's shoulder and puts him in a pretend headlock, rustling his hair with his knuckles before letting go. "What happened to quitting? I thought yo--"

"Fuck are you doing here, faggot?"

Hyunjin stops dead in his tracks, his hand instinctively reaching for Felix's arm as he pulls him to a stop mid-stride. "Didn't realize you owned the campus, Changbin," Hyunjin says through gritted teeth. He digs his fingers into Felix's arm and silently curses himself for not taking the long way to class. Changbin was small, almost a head shorter than Hyunjin, but he was packed with muscle. His jean jacket was cut off at the shoulders, revealing arms more swollen than Hyunjn could ever hope to achieve, and his tight, form fitting t-shirt showed off his well sculpted abs and chest, as well as what looked to be a nipple piercing on his left nipple. "What's the matter? Too pussy to get them both done?"

"That's rich coming from someone with an _actual_ pussy," Changbin snarls back. "Fucking faggot ass trap. Why don't you and your little boyfriend float back home like the gay ass fairies that you are and go fuck yourselves."

Everyone knew that Changbin's pain tolerance was unusually low, a sore point that Hyunjin made sure to poke fun at as often as he could. "Jealous that I can actually handle myself in bed? For someone so openly gay, I'm surprised you actually get any. Your pain tolerance is so shit that you probably can't even handle a dick. Always being a top must get hella boring, not that it's any of my business."

"Being a 'fairy' isn't so bad when the sex is good," Felix chimes in with a smirk. "Come back with us and we'll show you a thing or two...if you're lucky." Felix wasn't interested in men at all, but the look on Changbin's face was so priceless that he almost wished he were serious. "Nobody has to know; it could stay our little secret, _Binnie_."

Changbin doesn't hesitate to grab Felix by his shirt collar, bringing him in until their faces are just inches apart. "Say that shit to me again and I'll hit you so hard, you'll be shitting teeth for a week."

Hyunjin and Felix watch in silence as Changbin walks away, Hyunjin flinching the slightest bit at the loud cracking noise as he punches the wall before turning the corner. "Does he realize what a fucking paradox he is? If anyone even _dared_ to use those types of slurs with him, they wouldn't live long enough to do it a second time."

Felix shakes his head and links his arm in Hyunjin's once more. "He's just mad because you have the ability and freedom to express yourself in ways he doesn't know how. People look at you and think 'oh yeah, that's Hyunjin' without even batting an eye because this is your normal. It's not weird to see you in cargos and a tee one day, full face of makeup and heels the next. Changbin could _never_ , and that's why he hates you so much. He's jealous."

"Regardless," Hyunjin says after letting Felix's words sink in a little. "I hope he knows that all of that 'gay slang' is gonna come back to bite him one day. Nobody has the balls to talk to him like that right now, but it's only a matter of time before he rubs someone the wrong way and regrets it. I just hope I'm there to see it when it happens."

"Same. I don't understand how someone could be so homo yet so homophobic. He really is a walking paradox."

"Mhm. So, about those cigarettes..."

"I'll quit when you get rid of that ugly Captain Hook shirt."

"Not on your life, Felix."

Changbin storms into his bedroom, his boots practically making the room shake as he slams the door behind him and stomps over to his bed. How dare Felix talk to him like that? And Hyunjin, of all people? There was no way some fag in a dress was ever going to make him feel bad about himself.

"Who pissed you off?" Seungmin looks up from his book questioningly, his demeanor strangely calm considering his roommate's boiling anger. "They run out of pizza at the snack shack again?

"Can you believe him?" Changbin yells. He throws his hands up in exasperation and paces around the room, not caring about causing a ruckus. "That fucking--god, that fucking piece of--the _audacity_ that fucking _pansy_ had. The shit he said to me, oh my god. If he were _anyone else_ , I would've pummeled him into the ground right then and there."

Seungmin slides a bookmark into his book and sets it aside before getting up and out of bed. He knew what was coming and that Changbin wouldn't calm down until he vented all that pent-up steam away. "Why didn't you? It's not like you to turn down a fight."

"Because he's--" Changbin looks up at the ceiling as if that were going to give him an answer, and sighs heavily. "Because he's _him_ , I don't know. He pisses me the fuck off and it's just so fucking annoying because it's like he _knows_ I won't do anything to him. He gets off on the fact that he can taunt me and get away with it."

"Why _do_ you let him get away with it?"

"I don't know, Seungmin!" Changbin plops down onto the ground and begins hastily untying his boots. "I _want_ to punch him, but something in the back of my mind tells me that I can't and then I just. Don't. I don't know!" He pulls his boot off and chucks it against the wall with force. "Same with that Felix kid. God, I was so close to breaking his jaw this morning but for some reason I cannot even begin to explain, I stopped last minute and let him go. Why? Why did I do that when I have no problem doing it to other people?"

 _Because you're jealous_ , Seungmin thinks to himself. He and Changbin had been friends since their second year of elementary school, and it didn't take long for him to realize why Changbin was the way he was. He was always picking fights with the other kids, always had to be the one on top, even if it meant making everyone fear him because to Changbin, it was better to be feared than disrespected. "I don't know what to tell you, Bin. Sounds to me like you've gone a bit soft."

"Like I'd ever get soft over a man that wears dresses on the regular," Changbin scoffs. "Makes me wanna vomit just thinking about it."

"I'm sure," Seungmin replies, his eyes practically rolling out of his head at this point. "Anyone say anything about your nipple today?"

"Don't get me fucking started."


End file.
